<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worm On A String by rocks_ana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949753">Worm On A String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_ana/pseuds/rocks_ana'>rocks_ana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphonse says fuck, Also modern AU, It’s here folks, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, slight Edvy but it’s at the very end, so does Winry, the worm on a string AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_ana/pseuds/rocks_ana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thank you @green-vy for checking for mistakes🥰🥰</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Envy, Edward Elric/Envy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worm On A String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed walked into the Toys R Us with a spring in his step and a shit eating grin on his face. It was Alphonse’s birthday tomorrow and Edward, being the older brother that he is, was prepared to make it memorable. </p><p>And not in the most conventional of ways. </p><p>He had been planning this for a couple of weeks, saving up some money to buy what he needed. He wanted his brother’s 18th birthday to be special but he had no idea how. Ed is very much a creative person, no matter how many times Winry told him he didn’t have taste because he did dammit. After days of scrolling through the internet, seeing boring party decorations after another, he finally struck gold. </p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>It was a completely obscure image on Pinterest, having nothing to do with birthday parties or anything of the sort, but it fit. Winry thought it was the stupidest idea ever, but after some prodding she agreed to the idea. Ed would be left with buying the decorations and Winry would help putting them up. </p><p>After a couple of minutes walking through aisles, he finally stumbled upon the one he was looking for. “Aha!” He muttered, finding the jackpot. It was an entire aisle’s worth of Worm on a String’s. He stood in front of a portion of them and pondered for a moment. How many would he need? He and Winry were planning on covering almost everything in his room with them and his room wasn’t too big. Maybe a couple hundred? Two hundred? He quickly texted Winry. </p><p>“How many do you think we need?” </p><p>“Idk Ed this was your idea” </p><p>“Ok yes but I would appreciate your help” </p><p>“Just calculate how much a pack is worth with how much money you have and go from there ig” </p><p>“Sigh thanks” </p><p>“🤗”</p><p>“Yeah yeah” </p><p>Ed snorted and rolled his eyes, but it held no malice. He tapped the calculator app on his phone and quickly punched in the numbers. He had saved up money but was willing to use some of the rest for the occasion, thanks to his stable job. A pack of 4 worms was $4, if he wanted to buy 25 packs of worms to be 100 in total it would be...</p><p>$100.</p><p>Ed stared at the number on his phone for a moment before looking back at the worms. He did this again twice, thinking about what he should do. He rarely spends his money on stupid things and most of his clothes were from thrift stores. Perhaps he could indulge a bit? This one time? </p><p>“Oh well.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. He pulled his shopping cart to him and knocked dozens of packs at a time down to his cart. He did it a couple of times before he felt like it was enough. He had more than $100. It should be fine. He grabbed one more for good measure but jumped when he tossed it in the cart, swearing he heard a yelp. It was tiny and high pitched, but it sounded weak. He stared at his cart for a second before ruffling some of the packs, checking for anything. When he didn’t hear any noises, he pulled his hand back and frowned. ‘Huh’, he thought, ‘are they supposed to squeak?’ </p><p>He was brought out of his stupor when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading Winry’s frantic text. </p><p>“HURRY UP HE’S ALMOST HOME” </p><p>“Shit!” Ed hissed, shoving his phone in his pocket before dashing to the register. Thankfully, the line was relatively short and he was able to reach a table. The cashier looked at his cart and back at him, her eyes wide and mouth comically agape like a fish. Ed was fidgeting and looking around, not willing to look the cashier in the eye out of embarrassment before catching her stare. He took pity on her. “I-it’s like, 50 packs of 4.” He said hastily, hoping she would catch the fact that he was in a hurry. “Solid.” The cashier said, nodding her head in approval before scanning a pack and adding the numbers to her computer. “Your total is $200.” She said before taking Ed’s card and swiping it. Once the transaction was done Ed said a quick “Thank you!” before dashing out of the store and to his car, the cashier left in the dust after trying to offer him a bag. He quickly dumped the packs into his trunk before parking his cart and driving away. </p><p>He pulled into the driveway and spotted Winry waving her hands at him, urging him to hurry up. He parked his car in the garage and ran for his trunk, opening it. At spotting the seemingly endless amounts of packs, Winry sputtered. </p><p>“Ed what the fuck!”</p><p>“Just help me!” </p><p>“How many did you even get?!”</p><p>“I don’t know like, 50?” </p><p>“Where the hell are we putting these?!” </p><p>“Just help me find a box or something!” </p><p>Two chickens scrambling in fear paled in comparison to Ed and Winry scrambling for a box. Alphonse could be arriving any minutes now and they had to find a way to somehow hide these before he sees them. “Got one!” Ed yelled triumphantly, dragging a box big enough to hold the packs. The two began to hastily shove the packs in the box, both of them screaming when they saw Alphonse’s car a couple feet away. Once they were in the box Winry closed Ed’s trunk while he closed the box and shoved it into a corner of the garage. Alphonse pulled into the driveway just after Ed and Winry dashed inside of the house, trying to seem as normal as possible. So far, everything was going fine. </p><p>At least it was for Ed and Winry.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was late into the night when the two woke up, making their way to the garage to get the box and several rolls of tape. They sat at the table, opening each packet and dumping the worms in the box to avoid as much noise as possible before making their way up to Al’s room. Al was a deep sleeper, so much so that Ed once tried to wake up him by yelling in his ear but didn’t prevail. As long as they didn’t crash into anything too big, he wouldn’t wake up. </p><p>They tiptoed into Al’s room and began to work. They taped worms onto his door, his mirror, his closet doors and left the remaining ones to be taped on the roof, in places they could reach of course. It about 2 hours, his room was wormified. The two stood back, marveling at their handiwork before high-fiving softly, Winry’s shit eating grin matching Ed’s. They left the room and closed the door softly before Ed bent down to get the box. </p><p>“Go to bed, I’ll take this back to the garage.” </p><p>“M’kay, goodnight.” She said, stifling a yawn and walking towards her room. </p><p>“Night Win.” Ed responded before padding softly to the garage. He tossed the seemingly empty box in the corner without caring but jumped when he heard a squeak. He turned towards the box again, staring at it with his brows furrowed. He didn’t hear anything for a moment before a tiny ‘hmph’ was emitted from the box. ‘What the hell?’ Ed thought, creeping his way towards the box and opening the flaps quickly, backing away in fear of something jumping out. When nothing emerged he peeked over the flaps, his confusion deepening. </p><p>All he saw was a green worm on a string. </p><p>“Guess I left one o-AH!” He began to mutter before he yelped, jumping back when the toy twitched and sprung from its position, much like a real worm would do. ‘What the FUCK!’ Ed exclaimed in his mind, trying to figure out if these things were supposed to move at all, much less squeak. He swallowed his fear and peeked over the box again. He noticed that this worm was different from all the rest. It looked similar, with its green fuzzy body and noodle nose, but this one was smaller and it’s trademark googly eyes seemed too lifelike for his own comfort. He also noticed that the middle of the worm’s body was raising and deflating, as if it was breathing. He lightly poked his finger at the worm and stifled a gasp when the wee thing recoiled. </p><p>‘Oh my god’ Ed thought, the realization stunting him. ‘It’s a real worm? Snake? It’s REAL! And they left it inside of the bag!’ Ed was washed with a slight feeling of sadness, the poor thing was probably starving, maybe dying. He couldn’t stand for it. He hated seeing people die, especially animals. Mustering up his courage, he gently picked up the little worm and placed it in the pocket of his pajamas. He heard the thing ‘hmph’ again before watching it curl up in his pocket, content with the softness of the warm fabric. </p><p>Once he was back in the house he made a beeline for the kitchen, opening the fridge and pondering. “What do worms even eat? I don’t even know if you’re a worm.” He wondered out loud, speaking to the thing as if it could understand him. He decided that the best thing in his fridge was the leftover strips of chicken from lunch. He grabbed two strips and a stray bottle cap to fill up with water before making his way up to his room. He placed the food on the desk before turning on his desk light and placing the little worm under the light. Lizard tanks always have a light, this could probably work. </p><p>When he noticed the worm wasn’t moving, he panicked. No! It couldn’t die! Not like this! He gently prodded at the worm, pushing it towards the food. “Come on little guy, you need to eat. You can do it.” He said softly, trying his best to encourage the creature. The worm moved slightly and sniffed, catching a whiff of the pieces of chicken. As if the worm wasn’t dying at all, it suddenly leaped and bit down. Ed watched in fascination as the small creature devoured the strips in bites too large for its body, the lumps of chicken disappearing in his body and dissolving, not fattening up the thing one bit. </p><p>Ed stared at it for a moment, his eyes comically wide. The worm seemed to be staring back at him but he couldn’t tell, those googly eyes were too lopsided. </p><p>“I’ll get more then.” He finally said, turning and heading down to the kitchen. </p><p>This time be brought up the entire plate of leftovers and a bigger bowl of water. He sat and watched the little thing tackle the meal as if it was nothing, Ed almost worrying that he’d have to get more food. Soon enough the food was gone, and the worm seemed to be all tuckered out, making content little ‘mrrph’ noises and swishing it’s tail. </p><p>It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. </p><p>He wondered if the worm had any injuries and gently tried to turn it on its side. The worm seemed to have gained more of its strength, and decided to retaliate by biting Ed’s finger. He yelped and whipped his finger back.</p><p>“OW! Hey, I’m checking for injuries calm down!” He hissed at it before moving again, deliberately making it slow to show the thing he didn’t want to hurt it. This time the worm let him gently poke and prod its body. The thing wiggled and made a delighted squeak when he poked its belly and Ed had to keep the ‘aww’ that was threatening to come out to himself. Once he was satisfied he set the little thing down and watched him move around a bit. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he got up, walking to his closet to find a spare shoebox. Once he found one, he then took an old t shirt from his drawer and packed it in the box, making a little bed. He placed the bowl of water in the box and gently picked up the worm, setting it on the makeshift bed. He moved the box to rest under his light and peeked in, watching the worm’s adjustment. </p><p>“There, that’s better right?” </p><p>The worm, obviously, said nothing. Ed was pleased however, to see it slither in circles before curling up and settling down with a ‘hmph’. The wee thing closed its eyes, the subtle rise and fall of its belly meaning that it was asleep. </p><p>Ed yawned and looked at his clock. It was almost 4 am and he knew Alphonse was an early bird. He made his way to his bed and curled up in the sheets before falling asleep, hoping the little guy could make it through the night. </p><p>Everyone in the house, including the little worm, were violently awakened by Alphonse screaming “WHAT THE FUCK?!” At 9 am. </p><p>What a way to start a birthday.  </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It had been a few weeks since Alphonse’s birthday and, the day Edward made a pocket sized friend. It was only a couple days after his birthday that Ed told everyone about his little companion. Alphonse and Winry, being the animal lovers they are, begged him to see it for themselves. Ed knew this would happen and deliberately waited a few days to tell them, he wanted the little guy to get used to him first. It was still a bit meek and weak, so he hadn’t expected it to lash out or anything. </p><p>He couldn’t have been more wrong. </p><p>He gently picked up the creature and it instantly curled around his finger, making little purring noises that worms usually don’t make. Alphonse and Winry ‘aww’ed at the adorable display, it was so small! And fuzzy too! Ed approached the two and held out his finger, speaking to the worm in a soft voice. </p><p>“This is my brother Alphonse and my best friend Winry, say hi~” </p><p>Alphonse crouched to accommodate his brother’s smaller stature and tried to pet the little guy with his finger. Alphonse usually attracted animals, his calm and soft nature made animals feel safe. “Aw it’s so-AH!” He yelped and reeled his hand back after the thing lashed out and bit him with a surprising amount of force. </p><p>“Hey! What did you do that for?” He exclaimed quietly to the wee thing before looking up at Alphonse. “Sorry about that, it only did it to me once and that was when I found it. Heh, you wanna try Winry?” </p><p>“I think I’ll pass, it seems to like you a lot though.” Winry said amusingly, watching how the worm curled further into Ed’s finger. </p><p>“Yeah, the little guy was a bit feisty at first but it warmed up to me right away. Hopefully it’ll get used to you guys.” </p><p>That didn’t seem to be the case. </p><p>As the days went on, Wormy (Ed couldn’t find a decent name so he went with that.) seemed to blossom in confidence, making squeaking noises whenever they wanted Ed’s attention, which was most of the time. Ed didn’t mind it, it was nice carrying around his little companion, especially at work. Technically, he wasn’t allowed to bring animals to his job, but he was able to get away with sneaking Wormy in his pocket. To others, it looked like Ed had those worm on a string toys in his pocket with the head peaking out when really, it was just Wormy being the attentive little guy they are. Whenever he was on break, he would sneak into a corner and give Wormy little treats. Most of the times it was honeyed cornflakes, those seemed to be their favorite. </p><p>Most of the time when Wormy wants attention, it just meant that they want to be in Ed’s presence. This meant that Ed had the liberty of carrying them around on his shoulder or head while doing household things. They all lived in their granny Pinako’s house and helped her whenever she needed it. It was during these moments when everyone started to see Wormy’s true colors. </p><p>One time, Winry had asked Ed to help her fold the laundry. Ed, being bored, agreed to the mundane task. They stood next to each other, grabbing clothes and folding in silence. When Winry reached for some pants that were closer to Ed, she jumped back when she heard a high pitched growl from the little creature. Ed chuckled amusingly and petted Wormy with his finger, the worm instantly purring and burrowing into his shoulder. </p><p>“I think someone is jealous~” Winry sing songed. </p><p>“You think?” </p><p>“Remember when Den used to whine and fuss whenever we wouldn’t give her attention? I think this one wants you all to themselves.” As if Wormy could understand them, they curled tighter around Ed’s finger and purred while eyeing Winry in a threatening manner. Well, as threatening as it could be for a little fuzzy worm with googly eyes. </p><p>Wormy did this to Winry, Pinako and Alphonse multiple times, even to poor Den, but they never truly lashed out. It seemed that Wormy tolerated everyone except Ed, to whom they were the closest too. The wee thing demanded so much from Ed, but who was he to not give his little companion what they wanted? </p><p>All in all, life was pretty normal and domestic in the Rockbell house. </p><p>That is until one night while Ed was reading one of his books about alchemy, he noticed that Wormy was unusually quiet. The wee thing kept fidgeting and slithering around their spot next to the book, looking up at Ed and then turning away. Wormy was usually very vocal about what they wanted, but now their once colorful demeanor had diminished. After a couple minutes of this he sighed and closed his book, causing Wormy to perk up instantly. He reached out and petted Wormy with his finger, the worm reaching up to meet his touch with a purr. Ed breathed out a laugh and spoke to them softly. </p><p>“What’s wrong little guy? You’re so quiet now...” </p><p>Wormy looked up at him with their googly eyes and Ed could have sworn that they were...furrowing their eyebrows? Do worms have eyebrows? Wormy seemed to fidget for a moment and Ed stared in awe at the seemingly human expression they had. Wormy opened their tiny mouth. </p><p>“Uh...” </p><p>Ed’s eyes widened comically as he yanked his hand back and scooted his chair back. It couldn’t be. There was no way! </p><p>“W-wait! No, come back!” Wormy? Wormy pleaded, their voice high pitched and soft. Ed’s eyes widened even more. They...they were talking! He can’t be imagining their tiny mouth moving like that and their eyes! They seemed so human now! </p><p>“You...you’re talking. You can talk.” Ed said, trying to keep his voice from breaking because Wormy is talking. </p><p>“...Yes, but don’t worry! I won’t hurt you! I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now.” Wormy said, and Ed almost thought that the wee thing looked...bashful? Do worms look bashful? </p><p>“So wait, let me get this straight. Y-you’ve been able to...understand us this whole time?” He said while making his way closer to the desk and crouching down at eye level with the worm. </p><p>“Yeah...” Wormy said nervously, now regretting their decision. Ed stared at them and Wormy fidgeted, feeling smaller than they’d like to be under his gaze. </p><p>“That’s SO COOL!” Ed exclaimed quietly, all of his initial fear and hesitation melting away in an instant. Wormy perked up at this, their usual confidence slipping back in a bit. </p><p>“This is amazing, you’re a talking worm! Are you a worm? Doesn’t matter this is still awesome.” </p><p>Wormy hesitated for a moment before eyeing the Alchemy book Ed had put down. </p><p>“You say you’re an Alchemist right?” Wormy asks timidly and Ed smirked, his little companion really does pay attention to everything. </p><p>“I am, why?” </p><p>“Have you heard of Homunculi?” </p><p>Ed stifled a gasp at hearing this. He’s read about them in his books but all of them have said that it was practically impossible to create one. No successful creation has ever been reported. </p><p>“But that’s impossible! Homunculi don’t exist.” </p><p>“You thought a worm couldn’t talk, but here we are!” </p><p>“But Homunculi are artificially created humans! No offense but...you don’t look very human to me.” </p><p>Wormy’s little brows furrowed as they looked off to the side. They almost looked...sad, to say the least. Ed couldn’t tell what the little worm was feeling. </p><p>“...perfect Homunculi are supposed to look human. I was a failed creation. That’s why you found me in that toy pack, I was thrown away after I was born.” They said quietly. Ed felt a flurry of emotions, from anger to sadness to pity and more. How could someone do that to someone else? Discarding a small defenseless creature like that, and to leave them in a packet so small! It’s a wonder Wormy was still alive. </p><p>Ed figured that Wormy didn’t want his pity. </p><p>“Well, you’re perfect to me. Don’t worry about all of that, you can stay here with me and the others if you’d like!”</p><p>“Really? Even after everything I’ve told you?” </p><p>“Of course! Besides, you’re still my little companion. And to top that, you’re a Homunculus! You’re pretty special I’ll tell you that.” </p><p>Wormy’s tail perked up and wagged, the wee thing feeling giddy. “I know right?” They said and Edward laughed. He petted Wormy with his finger and they trilled happily. A thought came to Ed’s mind. </p><p>“Oh, I was wondering. Do you have like...an actual name?” </p><p>“Uh...I think it’s Envy.” </p><p>Ed snorted amusingly, now THAT was cute. “Envy? Really?” </p><p>“Yeah! What of it?” </p><p>“I just think it’s ironic, considering the way you act when someone gets close to me. You are~ jealous, aren’t you?” Ed teased, poking Envy lightly with his finger. Envy bristled and bit him and Ed snorted, but it was a quick nibble more than anything.</p><p>“Just try to be nicer to them, they like you and want the best for you. Try to like them back.” </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t like them, I just...tolerate them.” </p><p>“So, you tolerate me then?” </p><p>“Not with you, I like you the most!” </p><p>And on and on they spoke to one another. Ed’s curiosity got the best of him and he asked Envy everything there was to know about them. Envy didn’t remember their creator that much, they only remembered a man with blonde hair with cold hands who tossed them aside within minutes of being created. After days of trying to survive on their own, they somehow ended up in a toy factory. A factory worker thought they were a stray worm on a string and packaged them. They spent weeks in a packet, barely any air to breathe with no food or water. Envy was left to rot, until Edward came that is. </p><p>Envy was also a shapeshifter! They had a relative sense of what they were when they were born, Homunculi are different than humans in that manner. Still, much like any newborn, Envy was like a sponge, retaining all the knowledge they can and observing their surroundings. </p><p>“This is my true form, but I would like to try something in the future! It’s only an image, but I’ll look human. I’m still a little weak though, once I’m at my full potential all I need is practice.” </p><p>As soon as they said that, Edward rushed down into the kitchen to get as much food as possible. He already knew what Envy liked and didn’t like, especially in the desert department. Unlike other worms (clearly), Envy favored sweets! Ed noticed this when one day, when Envy was still Wormy, he left the room for a bit, leaving his chocolate parfait on his desk. When he returned moments later, the cup was empty save for the chocolate covered worm in it. Ed didn’t reprimand them, he only laughed astonishingly and gave the little worm a bath. When Ed came back with the snacks, he stored some of them in a bin under his desk to keep close whenever Envy was hungry, which was most of the time. His little companion packed quite an appetite. </p><p>After Envy ate, they continued to talk some more. It was already well into the early hours of the morning but luckily, it was the weekend which meant that Ed could afford sleeping in. He yawned and Envy yawned with him, the sight of the little worm’s mouth opening wide comical. Ed tucked them in in their little bed, bid him goodnight, and promptly fell asleep in his own bed. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Envy introduces themselves to the Rockbell household. Alphonse was as excited as ever, being the Alchemist he was like his older brother. Winry freaked out in the beginning and jumped whenever Envy spoke, but she got used to them. Pinako thought it was absolutely adorable and Envy cringed. Actually, Envy cringed whenever anyone called them cute. </p><p>Except for when Ed did. </p><p>Envy practiced shapeshifting in Ed’s room, doing little things like changing the color of their body to changing their size. It took some time to get used to though. One time, Envy got so big that they grew to fill up the available space in Ed’s room! At least there was minimal damage. </p><p>Today was the day that Envy was going to try to become what they wanted to be. Ed took them outside into the yard and set them down on the soft grass. He sat back and watched as Envy prepared themselves. Suddenly, red sparks erupted from their body and they began to shift. Ed watched in amazement as Envy’s body grew, their worm like form extending in certain places to grow limbs. Flesh tones spread throughout the body and parts were covered with purple fabric. In less than 2 minutes, the once tiny worm was now resembled something to their liking, a human. A human with long black hair, purple eyes and pale skin. They wore a purple crop top and skort with fingerless gloves and long socks that left most of their feet bare. Edward stood up and clapped, laughing gleefully as Envy leaped in excitement. </p><p>“I did it! I did it!”</p><p>“You did! And you look great! How do you feel?”</p><p>Envy stretched out their ams and legs, wiggling their fingers and toes to get used to the appendages. They did a little twirl making Ed chuckle in amusement. </p><p>“I feel great! I could hold this form forever!” </p><p>Ed also noticed a particular detail about Envy’s voice and body. He was having a hard time distinguishing whether or not Envy was a boy or a girl, not that it mattered. Envy’s voice sounded like a mix between the two and slightly raspy. Their body was short, shorter than Ed, but skinny with slight muscles. Their chest was flat but their waist had soft curves, and their hands and feet were small and delicate. </p><p>Envy sat next to Ed, kicking their legs and and vibrating with happiness. Their eyes shined with glee and their radiant smile was contagious. After a moment, Ed asked them. </p><p>“So, because I can’t tell...are you a boy?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“A girl?”</p><p>“Uh uh!” </p><p>“Well, what are you?” </p><p>Envy paused dramatically and looked Ed in the eyes, their face serious. Ed blushed a bit under their gaze, their eyes were so pretty. Envy couldn’t hold it in any longer and smiled again, giggling. </p><p>“A Worm on a string!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you @green-vy for checking for mistakes🥰🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>